Pequeño Parecido
by darisu-chan
Summary: Fic compañero a "Videos Caseros" El día de las madres, Ichigo sueña que con su madre y ella le da una importante revelación a su hija que involucra a Rukia y es que ¿qué tanto se parece la Kuchiki a Masaki?


**Disclaimer: **Bleach sigue sin pertenecerme

**Nota: **¡Hola! Aquí yo con otro fic sobre el día de las madres, compañero a mi fic pasado "Videos Caseros", el cual no es necesario que lean antes de leer este, pero sería buena idea. Siempre quise escribir sobre Ichigo y su madre, Masaki, y se me presentó esta oportunidad de plantear a Masaki diciéndole a su hijo que deje de extrañarla tanto y que vea por el mañana, por su futura relació con Rukia. Y sí, en este fic hay mucho IchiRuki xD ¡Disfrutenlo!

Pequeño parecido

Kurosaki Ichigo se encontraba acostado en su cama a pesar de que ya pasaban de las diez de la mañana; hoy era Día de las madres y el pensar en no poder pasarlo con su querida oka-san, hacía que Ichigo se sintiera melancólico. Además, eso no era lo único que lo estaba molestando; había tenido un maravilloso sueño en el que salía su madre, pero aunque fue hermoso soñar con ella, al despertar se sintió desilusionado y confundido. Su confusión se debía a que su madre le había dicho, en sueños, cosas muy extrañas pero importantes.

_Sueño de Ichigo_

Se encontraba sentado en el pasto en el lugar exacto en donde su madre se murió, corrección, en el lugar donde su madre había sido asesinada por un hollow. El viento le golpeaba la cara, pero parecía no importarle quedarse completamente despeinado. Justo cuando el sol se empezaba a poner, pudo observar de lejos una figura, un tanto familiar, acercándose hacía él; cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca para reconocer quien era, Ichigo notó que aquella figura era su madre, quien lo saludaba con su habitual sonrisa cariñosa. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Ichigo se levantó y corrió hasta donde estaba su madre, abrazándola con fuerza.

- Mamá, te extraño. – Le dijo, mientras se inclinaba un poco para pegar su cabeza al pecho de su madre.

- Yo también te extraño, Ichigo. – Su madre le dijo, acariciando su cabello anaranjado y sonriendo un poco.

- Es todo distinto sin ti. Papá está más loco e idiota que de costumbre y Karin se ha cerrado un poco. – Ichigo habló, aun abrazado de su madre.

- Sé que es difícil, pero todo está muy bien a mi parecer. – Masaki le dijo a su hijo, mientras lo obligaba a sentarse junto a ella en el pasto.

- Lamento haber causado tu muerte. – El Kurosaki se expresó, bajando la mirada.

- Ichigo…

- Si yo no hubiera tenido tanta presión espiritual y si tan solo no hubiera corrido hacia esa niña, tú estarías viva. – Le dijo, casi en un sollozo, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos.

- Ichigo, con gusto di mi vida por ti, y la daría millones de veces otra vez por salvarte o por salvar a tu padre y hermanas. Además, si no tuvieras tanta presión espiritual, no hubieras podido salvar a tanta gente, no la hubieras podido salvar a _ella_. – La esposa de Isshin le dijo, abrazándolo y consolándolo.

- ¡No sabes cuánto te necesito! – Ichigo le dijo a su madre, recargándose en su regazo.

- Sé que me necesitas, pero ya no tanto como antes. No puedes deprimirte, querido, porque hay alguien que te necesita, y mucho, y tú también la necesitas a ella. – Masaki habló, sonriéndole a su pequeño.

- ¿Quién? – Le preguntó a su madre, algo extrañado ante tal respuesta.

- A la persona que cambió tu mundo y detuvo la lluvia en tu interior. – Masaki rió un poco y le sonrió de nuevo a su hijo. – De alguna manera ella me recuerda un poco a mí, siempre cuidándote.

Después de que su madre le dijo esas palabras, el joven shinigami se despertó, algo aturdido y jadeando un poco. Era cierto lo que su madre le había dicho, ya no la necesitaba como antes, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que la extrañaba demasiado y que su ausencia lo dejaba triste. Ahora, también le habían confundido sus palabras, porque su madre claramente le había dicho que necesitaba a Rukia, cosa que lo sorprendió; estaba consciente de que sus sentimientos hacia la pelinegra eran bastante fuertes pero, ¿Cuándo había llegado al extremo de necesitarla? Además, estaba eso de "ella me recuerda un poco a mí", nunca se le hubiera ocurrido a Ichigo pensar que su madre y Rukia se parecieran, quizás sí tenían cosas en común, pero…Argh, ya no estaba seguro de nada, lo mejor sería salir de la cama y alistarse.

Bajó dispuesto a desayunar y vio al loco de su padre hablando con Rukia, haciéndola reír. Al escuchar aquella risa, su corazón empezó a latir muy rápido, sobresaltando al Kurosaki. Cuando la Kuchiki reía, todo resplandecía, era como si su risa fuera una luz que iluminaba todo lo que antes estuvo en tinieblas. Además, el verla convivir con su familia hacía que tuviera una sensación extraña, pero feliz.

Después de tener una discusión con su padre y de desayunar, se sentó en el sillón al lado de Rukia, esperando a ver unos videos caseros que su padre les iba a poner. Empezó a observar a su amiga buscando alguna similitud con su madre; el cabello de Rukia era corto y negro, el de Masaki era largo y de un tono anaranjado; Masaki no había sido una mujer muy alta, pero era significativamente más alta que Rukia; su madre había sido siempre una mujer muy cariñosa, abierta y nunca la había visto enojada, al contrario de Rukia, a quien le costaba expresar sus sentimientos, era testaruda y siempre se enojaba con él, aunque claro que Ichigo no se quedaba atrás.

Cuando los videos empezaron, Ichigo se olvidó de la tarea que se había autoimpuesto de buscar alguna semejanza entre Rukia y su madre. Veía con totalidad felicidad los momentos que pasó junto a Masaki y podía jurar que, en algún momento, sintió que su madre lo abrazaba. Por unos cortos momentos, se encontró atrapado en una burbuja de felicidad junto al resto de su familia; la única que parecía ida era Rukia, quien veía fijamente lo que pasaba en los videos. Decir que no le daba curiosidad saber lo que la pelinegra pensaba era una mentira, pero no podía meterse en esa cabeza suya.

Pronto, su padre comenzó a decir idioteces sobre que él era un llorón, así que obviamente empezó otra pelea. El colmo de todo fue que Isshin se abalanzó contra Rukia, alegando que, como sus hijos eran groseros con él, la única que le quedaba era la Kuchiki; en un acto reflejo, golpeó a su padre con fuerza y se paró en frente de Rukia de manera protectora. Al notar esto, Isshin le dijo: "¡Oh, lo siento hijo! Si te ponen celoso mis muestras de afecto hacia Rukia-chan, dejare de hacerlas." Lo que hizo que el peli-naranja se enojara más y se sonrojara; calló a su padre y siguió viendo los videos, involucrando a Rukia de vez en cuando en conversaciones distintas, para que no se sintiera dejada de lado.

Cuando acabaron de ver los videos, decidieron ponerle flores a Masaki, como muestra de cariño; Isshin e Ichigo salieron a comprarlas, dejando a las chicas en la casa. Mientras caminaban, el Kurosaki mayor decidió entablar plática con su hijo sobre cierto tema que quería hablar con él desde hace tiempo.

- Noté que Rukia-chan estaba muy emocionada viendo los videos. – Isshin comentó, viendo de reojo a su hijo.

- Sí, supongo que le intrigaba vernos a todos cuando éramos pequeños. – Ichigo habló, mirando hacia el frente.

- Je, sí, también creo que le daba curiosidad conocer a tu madre. – Isshi volvió a hablar. – Pienso que Masaki hubiera querido mucho a Rukia-chan si la hubiera conocido. – El pelinegro habló, observando a su hijo.

- ¿Ah sí? – Preguntó extrañado; estaba seguro de que su madre hubiera querido a Rukia, pero quería conocer las razones de su padre para decir algo así.

- Sí, porque Rukia-chan se parece un poco a ella; aunque no lo parezca, Masaki era bastante testaruda, como Rukia-chan; también, Rukia-chan se preocupa mucho por ti, como lo hacía tu madre y estoy seguro de que Rukia-chan será una muy buena madre cuando crezca, justo como mi Masaki.

Las razones de su padre eran bastante válidas, tanto que su confusión empezó a desaparecer. Ahora entendía el verdadero significado de las palabras de su madre que le había dicho en su sueño.

Compraron las flores y regresaron a la casa; las pusieron al lado del póster de Masaki y Yuzu le dedicó a su madre unas dulces palabras, mientras que Isshin le daba ánimos a su pequeña hija y Karin pateaba a su padre por decir tantas tonterías en un momento tan solemne como ese. Ichigo veía con aire solemne la imagen y sonrió un poco, acordándose de su sueño y volteando a ver a Rukia, quien veía también el póster; supuso que era el momento de contarle a su madre lo que había descubierto.

_Oka-chan, me gustaría que pudieras conocer a Rukia; ella es hermosa, inteligente, testaruda, orgullosa, buena amiga, infantil, traviesa, agresiva y tiene una extraña fijación por dibujar unos horribles conejos deformes a los que llama "Chappy", pero yo la amo tal y como es. Y sobre que se parece a ti, bueno, yo no le encuentro un parecido extraordinario contigo, solo un par de cosas: me ayuda a salir de mis depresiones, tal y como lo hacías tú y cuando me sonríe, me siento capaz de lograr cualquier cosa y ese era el efecto que tenías en mí. Ya no estoy tan triste como antes y es verdad que ya no te necesito tanto, pero siempre te amare porque fuiste la mejor madre que pude tener, ¡feliz día, oka-chan!_

Ese mismo día, Ichigo le confesó sus sentimientos a Rukia dos veces; la primera fue una indirecta mientras la intentaba consolar y la siguiente fue directamente mientras paseaban por el parque. Cabe decir que Rukia aceptó sus sentimientos y le confesó que ella también lo amaba; a partir de ese momento, Ichigo volvió a ser un hombre feliz y ahora el recuerdo de Masaki ya no le causaba dolor, sino felicidad.

_Varios años después._

Kurosaki Ichigo, ahora de 32 años, estaba en la casa de su padre, pues ese día iban a festejar el día de las madres. Se paró en frente del póster de "Masaki for ever", el cual seguía colgado en la pared, gracias a las excentricidades de Kurosaki Isshin; viendo el rostro sonriente de su madre, se acordó de aquel sueño que tuvo cuando era adolescente y de las palabras que le había dicho su madre sobre su parecido con Rukia…hablando de Rukia, ella se encontraba en el patio de la casa jugando con los hijos de ambos.

_Sabes oka-chan, Rukia sigue teniendo un pequeño parecido contigo, mucho más ahora que es madre…_

Ichigo pensó, mientras se alejaba del comedor e iba al patio con su familia. Al llegar, una escena encantadora lo recibió: Rukia, con cinco meses de embarazo, se encontraba persiguiendo a su primogénito, Kurosaki Ichirou, de casi cinco años y a su hija, Kurosaki Shiroi, de dos años. Así como Masaki había sido el centro de la vida de Isshin y sus hijos, ahora Rukia era el centro de sus hijos y esposo; los niños la adoraban y ella los amaba con todo, era cariñosa con ellos y diario les decía que los amaba. Sonrió al observar a sus hijos abrazándola con fuerza, mientras reían a carcajadas.

- Te dije que Rukia-chan se parece a tu madre. – Isshin dijo, también observando a su nuera y nietos jugando.

- Lo sé, aunque es diferente a oka-chan en cierta manera. – Su padre se le quedó viendo confundido y el peli-naranja volvió a hablar. – Bueno, es que ella tiene maneras muy extrañas de levantarme el ánimo. – Ichigo explicó, recordando todas las veces que su _dulce _esposa lo había golpeado por actuar como un debilucho.

- Sí, supongo que tienes razón, pero funcionan. – Isshin rió y siguió observando la escena.

Ichigo decidió unirse a la diversión de su familia, saltando encima de sus hijos y haciéndoles cosquillas y revolviéndoles el cabello. Pronto, los niños atacaron a su padre y lo tenían atrapado contra el pasto, provocando las burlas de Rukia al ver a su esposo en esa situación. Isshin decidió salvar a su hijo y llamó a sus nietos a que fueron con él a la cocina por unos helados, los niños dejaron tirado a su padre rápidamente y fueron con su abuelo. Una vez solos, Ichigo se incorporó y abrazó a Rukia, colocando una mano en el vientre de ella.

- ¿No te sientes cansada? – Le preguntó, mientras le besaba una mejilla.

- No, me siento muy bien. – Ella le dijo, sonriendo.

- ¿Enserio? ¿A pesar de toda la agitación que tuviste al perseguir a los niños? – Le volvió a preguntar.

- Ya deja de preocuparte, Ichigo, estoy bien. – Le dijo, golpeándolo en el hombro.

- ¿Acaso no puedo preocuparme por mi mujer? – Le preguntó con indignación.

- No cuando exageras tanto. – Le dijo de manera cariñosa.

- Rukia, recuerda que esta vez estás esperando gemelos y que es diferente a cuando solo tenías dentro de ti a Ichirou o a Shiroi. – Volvió a decir el peli-naranja, como todo un experto.

- Nunca cambiaras, siempre serás el mismo preocupón de siempre, ¿verdad?

- Claro, y tú siempre serás una testaruda, ahora entremos a comer.

Ichigo dijo, ayudó a levantar a su Rukia y ambos empezaron a dirigirse a la puerta de entrada. Antes de entrar, Ichigo miró al cielo y sonrió, pensando en su madre y cuánta razón había tenido al decirle, aunque fuera en sueños, que Rukia era la mujer para él.

- Ichigo, ¿no vas a entrar?

- ¡Ya voy, mujer! - Y dandole una última mirada al cielo, entró a la casa.


End file.
